Anime Anonymous
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: FINISHED A mass crossover A bunch of formally normal anime characters have a meeting about how weird their lives got.


Card Captor Sakura/Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon/Magic Knights Rayearth/Ah!  
My Goddess/Fushigi Yugi/Inu-Yasha/ Spirited Away Crossover  
  
Anime Anonymous  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Simple and too-the-point.  
  
AN/ What was I thinking when I wrote this? That 2 liter of Dr. Pepper could be behind this.....  
  
"The next AA meeting is about to begin," said the doctor, a nameless psychiatrist.  
  
"Wait! Does someone else have a copyright on AA?" asked Keichi (Ah! My Goddess).  
  
"We are ignoring that and moving on. Let's hope no one sues us," said Gema. (Yay! I made it into one of my stories!)  
  
"Let's begin with introductions," said the doctor. "I see some new faces. Everyone, tell use your name and why you are here. This is a safe place to talk, because no one will pass on any of what is said. Everything stays within these walls. Why don't we start on the right?"  
  
"Um, OK....." said Chihiro (Spirited Away) as she stood up. "My name is Send.... I mean Chihiro. I thought I was normal until I got stuck in my own anime. It started when my parents got lost looking for our new house. We got stuck in the spirit world for three days, but they don't remember any of it because they were turned into pigs. I worked at a bathhouse for spirits, and met a lot of them. There was a talking frog, and a really weird ghost named No Face, who became my friend. I also made friends with an eight foot tall baby and a river guardian named Haku, who saved me from drowning years before....."  
  
"That is quite the story," said the doctor. "Who's next?"  
  
"I'll go!" volunteered Bunny (Sailor Moon). "I'm Serena, but everyone calls me Bunny. It all started when I was in Junior High. I found this talking black cat who gave me the power to turn into a modern day super heroine, Sailor Moon. I had to fight these really fashionally challenged villains, who wanted the Imperium Silver Crystal, which is mine, given to me by my mother, who now isn't my biological mother, because I was reborn as someone from the earth kingdom, not the moon kingdom. She used to be queen of the moon, you know. Well, eventually a few more girls were able to become super heroines, the Sailor Scouts. We had to fight evil. It was really cool having those powers. But when I fought against my greatest enemy, all my friends had been killed. Luckily, we were able to turn back time and bring them all back."  
  
"And I thought I had it bad....."  
  
"Bizarre...."  
  
"It's her story. Don't say anything, because yours may not be much better," said the doctor.  
  
"Listen to this," said Keichi (Ah! My Goddess) as he stood up. "My name is Keichi and I was lounging in my dorm one night when I made a phone call. Well, it turned out to be a wrong number, I had dialed the Goddess Hotline. Boom! Out of my mirror popped Bellandy, this total babe of a goddess. She said she'd grant me one wish, anything I wanted. Well, I wished for her and guess what! I got her! That would have been fine, except she still has her goddess powers. And then her sisters started showing up, and her rivals, which caused me to have rivals in school, and the came her sister's ex-boyfriend, and..... I just never know what to expect!"  
  
"Sit down, Keichi, we are here to help you," said the doctor. Gema is chortling.  
  
"I guess that means it is my turn," said Sakura (Card Captors Sakura). "My name is Sakura. I found this really weird old book in my basement. I opened it up and all of these cards came flying out. Then the guardian of the book, Kero showed up." Points to Kero who is playing a stuffed animal on her shoulder. "He doesn't like people knowing who he is. Kero told me that I had to recapture the escaped cards, making me a Card Captor. I even got this cool staff and everything. Well, eventually my friends and I tracked down all of the escaped Clow Cards. But that wasn't the end of it. I was given a test. The tester turned out to be my brother's best friend, who was no more than the guardian of the moon in disguise! Well, I was named the master of the Clow and I thought I could relax. But it turned out I had to turn all of the Clow Cards into Sakura cards. Luckily my friends and the new kid in school help, although his help was far different from theirs.... Well, that's done with for now, but I can't help but think something else is coming."  
  
"Thank you Sakura," said the doctor. "Who's next?"  
  
"Um.... Hi, I'm Yu-Gi," said Yu-Gi (Yu-Gi-Oh!). "I am really good at playing a card game called Duel Monsters. But I wish it was just a card game. It is actually a resurrected game from ancient Egypt. There they used real magic and monsters. I really can't explain more, but Yami can." He picked up the Millennial Puzzle and focused. A strange glow covered him. When it faded he looked different.  
  
"Huh? What is going on?" demanded Yami. "This isn't a duel!"  
  
"I want your autograph!" exclaimed Gema.  
  
"Oh..... I..... I'm supposed to explain myself," stammered Yami. "I am a pharaoh from Egypt over 5,000 years ago when the Shadow Games were played. My spirit is sealed inside the Millennial Puzzle, permanently linking me to Yu-Gi. The magic we used then is coming back. There are seven especially strong magics, the Millennial Items. Control of these items will determine whether the Shadow Games will return once again to terrorize the earth."  
  
"That's scary...."  
  
"Um, next?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Wow!" cooed Gema.  
  
"Hi, my name is Hikaru," said Hikaru (Magic Knights Rayearth). "I wish my friends Umi and Fuu could be here, but they are running a little late. Anyways, the three of use had taken field trips to Tokyo Tower. There we heard a voice that said we had to save Cephiro. The next thing we knew we were in Cephiro. Cephiro is a really cool place where magic is real. The strength of your heart determines everything. It was like living our own video game. We had to find our own weapons, learn spells, and even make friends to win. Once we revived the spirits we thought it would be easy to beat Zagato and save Princess Emeraude. But..... But..... It wasn't fair!" She starts to cry.  
  
"Here," said Sakura as she handed her a tissue.  
  
"It will be OK," said Gema as she hugged Hikaru. Then she whispered, "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"While she pulls herself together, I'll go," volunteered Kagome (Inu- Yasha). "My name is Kagome and my silent guy friend is Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Feh!" snorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I guess I considered myself normal, except I had an eccentric grandfather. He always told these really weird legends. At least, I thought they were legends until I got pulled 500 years into the past. It was during the feudal age in Japan, and all sorts of evil demons were running around. Most of them were after an item called the Shikon Jewel, which gives unimaginable power to demons. Before I could figure out what to do with it, it got shattered. Inu-Yasha and I, as well as a few others, have been trying to gather the pieces before more demons get a hold of them. On top of that, I have exams to study for!"  
  
"Feh!" retorted Inu-Yasha. "There is more important stuff to worry about. I still have to dice Naraku! He turned Kikyo and me against each other and caused us to kill each other, all over that jewel. I won't rest until I've gutted him!" Inu-Yasha jumped up and begins to flex his claws.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Sit!" yelled Kagome. Inu-Yasha cam crashing to the ground. In the process the baseball cap he was wearing fell off, showing two dog-like ears.  
  
"Wow! Are these real?" asked Gema as she begins to pull on them.  
  
"Get out of my way!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha as he pulls out his sword, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"That is so awesome!" exclaimed Gema, star-struck and drooling at the Tetsusaiga. (I like sharp objects.)  
  
"Um, let's continue, shall we?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Miaka," greeted Miaka (Fushigi Yugi). "And Kagome's story is a bit like mine. I also have exams to worry about. I was studying for them in the library when I found this strange old book. My best friend Yui and I started reading it. The next thing we know we started living it! There, I'm the priestess of Suzaku. I have to gather the seven celestial warriors to summon Suzaku to make a wish so that everything will turn out right. Not only that, but I have two great guys who both say they love me. But I have decided which one I love the most. I've made a lot of friends with really cool magical powers, too. But Yui, she wasn't so lucky..... It's not fair! I just want to be friends with her again!" She started to cry.  
  
"Here," said Bunny as she escorts her over to when Hikaru is still crying.  
  
"Um, anyone else?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joe, and I was sent by my friends to tell our story. I guess they sent me because I'm reliable..... hehehe, inside joke," said Joe (Digimon, primarily season 1).  
  
"And I'm here to fill in the blanks. I'm Kari," greeted Kari (Digimon, mostly season 2).  
  
"Well, for me and my friends, it started when we were at summer camp. We got sucked into the digital world were we found our digimon and fought all kinds of evil digimon who wanted to destroy the digital world," started Joe.  
  
"Digimon! Wait a minute! I know about digimon!" exclaimed Rika (Digimon, Season 3). "Me and gogglehead in the corner also have digimon, but we found ours in the real world. We had to merge with them to beat an out-of- control computer program known as the D-Reaper...."  
  
"Hi....." muttered Takato (Digimon, season 3.)  
  
"Eh-Heh!" exclaimed Kari. "Well, after Joe, Tai, and the others beat the villains in the digital world, they started showing up in the real world, where they found me as a digi-destined. After we beat them there, there were more evil digimon lose in the digital world. Then, the Digimon Emperor showed up. But we eventually freed him and now he is a friend of ours. Even that wasn't enough and it seemed that one digimon bent on destruction after another kept showing up."  
  
"Interesting story, but that isn't how the digital world it," said Koiji (Digimon, season 4). "I should know, I've been there. People don't work with digimon, they become them! My friends and I had to find the ancient spirits and spirit evolve to take on Cherubimon, a fallen angel digimon, who was gathering the data of the digital world to make himself stronger to rule over all that was left. Takuya and I finally beat him by using all the spirits of our friends to unity digivolve. But it turned out that Cherubimon was just a pawn for something worse...."  
  
"Sorry we're late!" exclaimed Umi (Magic Knights Rayearth) as she entered with Fuu.  
  
"Wow! Can I have your autographs?" asked Gema as she jumped up.  
  
"Gema! Sit!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"Ow!" moaned Inu-Yasha as he crashed to the ground. "Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry, force of habit...." muttered Kagome.  
  
"We are doing introductions, please state your names," said the doctor.  
  
"Oh, I'm Umi," greeted Umi.  
  
"And I'm Fuu," added Fuu. "We are friends with Hikaru. We fought together in Cephiro. It was hard work. But we met some really nice people too."  
  
"The only problem is we has to leave them behind," sighed Umi.  
  
"Any great guys?" asked Kari.  
  
"Um......"  
  
"Davis would hurt you if he heard you asking that," said Joe.  
  
"He could never hurt me," said Kari with a giggle.  
  
"Now that we have introductions out of the way, we can begin to encourage each other," said the doctor.  
  
"Not quiet," said Koiji. "She still hasn't introduced herself." Points to Gema.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Gema. "Hi, I'm Gema J. Gall, a fan fiction authoress. I'm here for inspiration. Not to mention I think you are the coolest bunch of people around, and I want your autographs!"  
  
"I think you need to calm down," suggested Chihiro.  
  
"Should we tie her up?" asked Keichi.  
  
"Don't you dare!!!" exclaimed Gema. "Or I'll torture you in stories!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" screamed Yu-Gi.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Leave her alone, or it will be a repeat of A Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Carol!" exclaimed Yu-Gi, shaking. Gema laughs evilly.  
  
"Why don't we just ignore her," suggested Fuu.  
  
"That sounds good," agreed Joe.  
  
"Let's get on with the meeting, please," said the doctor. "Does anyone have any words of support to say."  
  
"Yeah! Stick with your friends, because no matter how weird things get, you'll get through it together," said Bunny.  
  
"How about bring more tissues for next meeting?" suggested Keichi as he gestured to Miaka and Hikaru, who are still crying.  
  
"How about hot cocoa? Hot cocoa solves everything!" suggested Gema.  
  
"Keep her away from that stuff!" yelled Yami. "She's worse than Marik, Bakura, and Pegasus when she drinks it!"  
  
"No I'm not!" insisted Gema.  
  
"She can't be any worse than No Face when he over eats," said Chihiro.  
  
"Can I have his autograph too?" asked Gema.  
  
"The meeting!" exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"Okay....." everyone agreed.  
  
"Now, let's start with you, Chihiro," he said. "What happened to you only happened when you went to that park, right."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Chihiro.  
  
"So, stay away from the park. That would be the best way to live a normal life," said the doctor.  
  
"But I can't! Haku is still there!" exclaimed Chihiro. "I just can't leave him!"  
  
"That's right! You have to stick by your friends!" added Bunny. They both gave the doctor evil looks.  
  
"You'd better quit while you're ahead, doc," said Gema.  
  
"Now, Sakura, this magic of yours...." continued the doctor.  
  
"What about it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You have to be very careful who you get involved," he said.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," said Takuya as he walked in with JP (Digimon season 4). Both are holding large bags of food.  
  
"We thought we needed some snacks," added JP.  
  
"Food!" exclaimed Kero as he came to life and dove into a bag of chips.  
  
"Food?" asked Miaka as she stopped crying. She raced over and devoured a bag of pretzels, before starting in on the candy bars.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!" exclaimed JP.  
  
In the mean time Joe walked over to Fuu.  
  
"Um, Fuu, I was wondering..... could I have your number?" he asked. "You seem really nice, and really smart and....."  
  
"Joe, I'd love to be friends with you," said Fuu. "But I am in love with a guy in Cephiro."  
  
"Hey, you win some, you lose some," said Inu-Yasha, apathetically.  
  
"I would like to be your friend," stammered Joe.  
  
"Feh...." muttered Inu-Yasha as the two swapped phone numbers.  
  
"Maybe you should try that line on Kagome," said Gema as she walked over. "Then again, you don't have a phone......"  
  
"Are you asking to be cut in two?!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What was that line she said, 'He's just a big, cuddly puppy-dog....'" said Gema.  
  
"Why you!!!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"BUUUURRRPPPP!" belched Kero.  
  
"Impressive," muttered Keichi.  
  
"They ate all my food," moaned JP.  
  
"But I'm the Priestess of Suzaku. I have to keep up my strength!" protested Miaka.  
  
"The meeting!" exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"Sorry......"  
  
In the silence the argument between Rika and Takato, Joe and Kari, and Takuya, JP, and Koiji is heard.  
  
"People can't merge with digimon!" insisted Joe. "It isn't possible! I'll bring Izzy here to prove it!"  
  
"How can you even think of letting a digimon do the fighting for you?!" yelled Takuya. "That seems cowardly!"  
  
"It is not!" countered Kari.  
  
"Well, we do both, gogglehead," snapped Rika.  
  
"I thought I was gogglehead....." muttered Takato.  
  
"Look at this!" exclaimed Koiji as he held out his D-Tector. "This is all we need!"  
  
"So, we have one too," said Joe as he held out his digivice. Kari held out her D3.  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Takato. "We have D-Powers too!" He and Rika hold out theirs.  
  
"But they're called D-Tectors," said Takuya.  
  
"No, they're digivices," said Joe.  
  
"They all look the same to me, almost. I guess the names don't really matter," said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, as long as they help our digimon digivolve to kick evil butt!" exclaimed Rika.  
  
"Yeah! Nothing is going to mess with the digital world as long as we are here!" added Koiji.  
  
"How about we agree to disagree?" suggested Kari.  
  
"Truce?" asked JP.  
  
"Truce," agreed Joe.  
  
"That was weird....." muttered Chihiro.  
  
"Don't call them weird," said the doctor. "Because they might think your story is weird."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, no one is listening to you," said Gema.  
  
"So demons are creatures that are created from people's fears?" asked Kagome to Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi. They were getting into a pretty deep conversation.  
  
"Yeah, the worse people fear, the worse them demon," said Hikaru.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"At least, that is how it is in Cephiro," added Fuu.  
  
"And to think, all this time we have been fighting demons, and we never knew where they came from," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Yu-Gi!" exclaimed Gema as she walked over.  
  
"What is it, Gema?" he asked.  
  
"You see Seto Kaiba around, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Can you give him my phone number?!" asked Gema, eagerly. "He is so cool! He is awesome! And the best part is, he's single! Tell him I am highly available! Oh, and while your at it, get his autograph."  
  
"OK....." muttered Yu-Gi as he begins to walk away.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" yelled the doctor. "We are here to support each other, not find dates!"  
  
"I'm not, I already have a great girl, and she's a goddess!" said Keichi, dreamily.  
  
"Eh-hem!" exclaimed the doctor. "If you ever want to have a normal life again, you'd better listen!"  
  
"Who wants a normal life?" asked Bunny. "I'm happy the way things are."  
  
"So am I!" added Sakura.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me three!"  
  
"How can that be?!" exclaimed the doctor. "You've met demons, ghosts, and freaks!"  
  
"But I've made so many friends," added Bunny.  
  
"You're all insane! I'm calling the nuthouse! They'll take you all away!" exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"There is something fishy going on....." muttered Gema.  
  
"I love being the master of the Clow. The cards look up to me. And I met people who I would have never known otherwise," said Sakura.  
  
"Me too," said Bunny. "I never would have know my friends if Luna would have never shown me that I was Sailor Moon and the princess of the moon."  
  
"And Umi and Hikaru and I would have never met," said Fuu.  
  
"We never would have know the people of Cephiro," added Umi.  
  
"And all the good we did would have never happened," said Hikaru.  
  
"If it wasn't for me getting dragged to the past, Inu-Yasha would still be pinned to the tree, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku might be dead. And who know what kind of demon would have its claws on the Shikon jewel!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Not to mention that $#@*# Naraku would have been roaming the earth free, after toying with me and Kikyo like that," snarled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Haku would still be prisoner to Ubaba, without his memory," said Chihiro. "And I never would have remember him, either....."  
  
"And if you think for one instant I want Bellandy anywhere but next to me, you'd better %$#@#*," said Keichi.  
  
"And the entire world would have been destroyed if we weren't there to stop all the evil digimon," added Joe.  
  
"Not just the real world, the digital world too," said Kari and Rika together.  
  
"Digital worlds, plural," said Takuya.  
  
"I would have never know Guilmon," added Takato.  
  
"And I made friends, which I never thought I could do before," said JP. "Especially Zoë...."  
  
"And I would have never known I had a twin brother," said Koiji.  
  
"I would have never known Tamahome," sighed Miaka..... "Or Nuriko or Hotohori or Chichiri or Tasuki or Mitsukake or Chiriko...... Yui is the one who should be here."  
  
"And the bond I share with my friends has been strengthened," said Yu-Gi. "Not to mention saving the world from an ancient threat that originated in Egypt."  
  
"Looks like you lose, doc," said Gema.  
  
"No! You are all insane! I'll report you all!" exclaimed the doctor.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Inu-Yasha as he reached for the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"That's what's wrong with you!!!" exclaimed Gema. "You're with the penguins!!!!!"  
  
"What?!" asked everyone else.  
  
"Get the mustard!!!" exclaimed Gema.  
  
"We're out of here!" said Hikaru. Everyone walks out.  
  
"But.....but the meeting....." stammered the doctor.  
  
"Shut up, penguin scum!" snapped Gema. "You caused me to miss a lot of autographs!"  
  
The End 


End file.
